The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, this invention relates to silicon carbide (SiC) semiconductor power switching devices and methods of making the same.
Silicon carbide (SiC) semiconductor power switching devices such as Schottky diodes and MOS transistors (MOSFETs) are in commercial production at various companies around the world, and are increasingly making their way into systems. Accordingly, there is an ongoing desire for methods by which the performance of these devices may be improved and their cost of manufacture reduced.